


Because y not

by Wise_Girl27



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Girl27/pseuds/Wise_Girl27
Summary: This is my first fic so sorry if it is shit. Which it is.





	Because y not

* * *

_SeaweedBrain added WiseGirl, Gemmy, Animan, LightningBoy, Pieper, FlamingValdez, TheOracle, ShadowNico, SunnyOne to chat_

**SeaweedBrain:** Hello people

**WiseGirl:** No  
Why  
Just why

**SeaweedBrain** : It'll be fuuun

**FlamingValdez** : Yea, fuuun

**WiseGirl** : Shut up Leo

**LightningBoy** : Why are you up? It's like 2:30 in the morning.

**Pieper** : Don't be such a spoilsport.

**WiseGirl** : But seriously why?

**SeaweedBrain** : Cuz I wanted to be with my budssss

**ShadowNico** : I am not your bud

_ShadowNico left chat._

_SunnyBoy added ShadowNico into the chat_

**SunnyBoy** : YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME

**ShadowNico** : fine

_ShadowNico changed the name of the chat to HellHole_

**SeaweedBrain** : mean. It's not that bad.

**WiseGirl** : It is

**SunnyBoy** : it is

**LightningBoy** : it is

**Gemmy** : ^^^^^

**FlamingValdez** : I like it

**Pieper** : ^

**SeaweedBrain** : see  
I am right. This was a good idea

**TheOracle** : A good idea would be for you to shut up. I'm trying to sleep.


End file.
